


Your Knight in Shining Armour

by lulumonnie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: And kinda dumb, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spiders, The BangLo can be interpreted as platonic or romantic, soft, this is short af, very light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: Yongguk is afraid of something. Junhong helps.





	Your Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love BangLo and I was thinking, hey, what if Yongguk was afraid of something pretty insignificant? It’s a bit of fluff and humor that I wrote at midnight, so don’t expect too much, this is just my small interpretation of Yongguk’s and Junhong’s relationship.

Yongguk shuddered. This was his nightmare. He was faced with one of the most disgusting things he’d ever seen. Shaking, he edged as far away as he possibly could, trying to flee the room to avoid the horrifying creature in front of him. He hated this situation more than anything else and he wanted out of this room, this apartment and this house and then he’d preferably set the entire city on fire.

Silently cursing, he inched closer and closer to the door, keeping his eye on the grotesque figure in front of him, blindly grabbing for the door handle but not being successful. “Damn it!”, he gulped and quickly looked behind him to find the doorknob, immediately turning around after, searching the room for the devil’s spawn. It wasn’t there. Yongguk looked around hastily, trying to find it as fast as possible, when his hand itched. No. No, this wasn’t happening. That itch was just a figment of his imagination. If he turned around, the only thing he’d see would be his hand clasping the handle. Nothing else would be there. Nothing. Swallowing, Yongguk slowly turned around, his eyes shut, his hands sweating. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes.

A high-pitched, ear-piercing scream echoed through the studio. In the next room, Daehyun and Youngjae jerked up in shock, wondering who could ever make such a noise, while a few rooms over, the group’s youngest darted out of the room, leaving a confused Himchan and Jongup behind, who shared a glance, shrugged and went back to their work. Junhong sprinted towards the noise without even questioning why. Something about that high scream called to him and made him want to protect whoever uttered the loud noise.

He followed the direction of the sound, storming into the main vocals’ room, startling the two friends even more, making Daehyun scream and Youngjae throw a pillow after him, shouting something along the lines of: “STOP INTERRUPTING US AND GET BACK TO WORK YOU TREE”. Leaving the room as fast as possible so he wouldn’t anger his friends further, Junhong went to the neighbouring room after hearing rustling and moving. He frowned. That was Yongguk’s recording room. He couldn’t have been the one. Junhong imagined his leader, the intimidating, strong, charismatic leader of B.A.P with the deepest voice on planet earth screaming like that and he giggled to himself. How silly. Still smiling, he opened the door to ask about the odd sounds, but he was met with one of the strangest sights he’d ever encountered. The intimidating, strong, charismatic leader of B.A.P was standing on top of a chair, his hands shaking, his hair messy and his entire face scrunched up in disgust.

At the sound of the door opening, he whirled around, losing his balance, his arms flailing around before he started to fall with a high-pitched and very manly squeak. Luckily, Junhong was quick on his feet and he ended up with a lap full of shaking Yongguk, who immediately started scanning the room before he pulled Junhong off the floor by his hand and dragged him on top of the couch alongside him.

The door opened once more and Himchan walked in, stopping at the sight of the two men standing on top of the sofa. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again, taking in the bizarre situation. “You know what? I don’t even want to know. Jongup and I are going out for food and we wanted to see if you wanted to come along but apparently you two are being mature and the floor is lava, so we’ll just head out then. See you tomorrow!”. With that, Himchan turned around and closed the door, leaving a perplexed Junhong and a nervously shaking Yongguk standing on the couch behind. They were still holding hands.

Looking around the room for the reason his hyung was so distressed and trying to figure out why the elder hadn’t let go of his hand, Junhong asked: “What is this about, Yongguk? Is everything alright?”. Wordlessly, the other pointed across the room with a single shaking finger. There, on top of the white lyric sheets sat a small, black spider.

Junhong looked at his leader, then at the spider and back again before understanding the situation. “Oh, why didn’t you say something! I don’t have a problem with spiders, I’ll put it away, don’t worry.” Smiling lightly, he got off the couch, but Yongguk didn’t let go of his hand and followed him carefully towards the desk, his hand shaking, trying his best not to turn tail and run. The taller of the two grabbed a tissue and scooped up the small animal, killing it quickly and throwing the used bit of tissue in the trash before turning around to his older friend, smiling fondly. Yongguk squeezed his hand and murmured: “Thank you for not laughing.” “It’s okay, everyone is scared of something right? It’s normal. And many people are afraid of spiders, I mean they aren’t exactly pleasant to look at.”, Junhong answered cheerfully. While he was surprised to find out that the man he looked up to so much feared something so small, he was also giddy at having learned something new about him. Something that other people didn’t know. The fact that the two of them were still standing there with interlocked hands only furthered his giddiness.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. It’s okay to fear them. I used to be scared of E.T. when I was a kid and I still can’t watch the movie without getting nightmares. We’re all scared of weird stuff sometimes. And if something like this happens again, you could tell me if you want to? I could be you knight in shining armour! I’ll protect you from everything!”. The frown on Yongguk’s face slowly turned into a fond smile, his gums showing as he heard his dongsaeng talk happily. “Thank you, Junhong-ah. I’ll remember that promise.” He leaned in a bit to ruffle the other’s hair with his free hand. “Honestly this entire experience has really made me hungry. Do you want to grab something to eat before we call it a night, Junhong?”, “Oh, yes, that would be perfect! I’m starving.” Humming contently, Yongguk nodded and the two of them left the room and the remains of the devil’s spawn in the trash. They were still holding hands.

And now whenever a high-pitched scream fills the air in the studio, it’s immediately followed by the quick footsteps of the youngest member, sprinting to fulfil his knightly duty.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because i was sitting on my bed and there was a spider like literally on top of me. I don't really have a problem with spiders but I got this idea. Also the thing with E.T. is actually me, like I can't watch it to save my life. I am scarred for life. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet! I've definetly written better but I mean whatever...  
> Feel free to let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is always appreciated uwu


End file.
